Harold McBride
|tidak suka = Clyde dalam bahaya Pesta Menjadi kewalahan Bourguignon daging sapi Howard Melihat Clyde kesal Perilaku nakal Cleopawtra |suara = Wayne Brady Janusz Wituch (S1E9a) Artur Janusiak (sejak S1E16a) Nir Barak Saar Badishi (Clyde and His Dads) Gábor Joó Tomás González Toni Astigarraga Flávio Back François Creton Gerald Nacua Kai Henrik Möller Øyvind B. Lyse}} |nama lengkap = Harold McBride |alias = Hare-Bear (oleh Howard) Mr. McBride (oleh semua anggota keluarga Loud) Ayah (oleh Clyde) |usia = Tidak diketahui (Dewasa) |gambar = The Loud House Harold McBride Nickelodeon.png}} Harold McBride adalah karakter pendukung di serial The Loud House. Kepribadian Harold lebih berkepala dingin dan lebih tenang daripada suaminya. Dia biasanya bertugas menyiapkan dan menyajikan makan malam di rumah McBride. Dia adalah koki yang terampil, terutama dalam hal membuat makanan favorit Clyde, Swiss chard frittata. Nama hewan peliharaan Howard untuknya adalah "Hare-Bear". Karena memiliki pengalaman hidup yang sangat berbeda dari Lincoln, Harold sering keliru mengomentari lelucon dan menganggapnya sangat lucu. Dia cenderung menggunakan bahasa gaul yang sudah ketinggalan zaman dan seruan yang melibatkan kata "besar", seperti "Surga yang bagus!", dan "Betty Buckley yang hebat!" Harold digunakan untuk bermain bisbol ketika dia masih kuliah. Dia masih bisa bermain tetapi jelas tidak atletis seperti dulu. Harold memiliki beberapa rompi sweter dan dasi kupu-kupu dalam berbagai warna, salah satunya bertema liburan. Biografi 200px|thumb|left|Howard dan Harold melambai ke Clyde. Musim 1 Harold adalah salah satu ayah Clyde, dan ia terlihat atau disebutkan dalam sepuluh episode musim pertama. Dia pertama kali disebutkan dalam episode "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja", di mana Clyde membantu Howard dan Harold melakukan pajak mereka, sementara Lincoln memanggilnya, melalui walkie-talkie. Dalam episode "Overnight Success", Harold membuat penampilan pertama di layar. Dalam episode itu, dia berjalan Clyde ke rumah keluarga Loud untuk menginap. Di luar layar di episode "Hand-Me-Downer", Howard dan Harold pergi bersepeda bersama dan menemukan sepeda BMX Lynn yang hilang. Dalam episode "The Green House", Clyde memberi tahu Bu Johnson bahwa orang tuanya menggunakan panel surya dan berusaha untuk tidak membakar bahan bakar fosil. Harold dan Howard adalah fokus dari episode "Attention Deficit". Dalam episode ini, terungkap bahwa Harold bermain bisbol di kampus. Dalam episode "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Clyde mengatakan bahwa Howard dan Harold menyebutnya pelukan hebat dan selalu memuji senyum "jutaan dolar"-nya. Dalam episode "Roughin' It", Howard dan Harold menginap di North Valley Bed & Breakfast sementara Clyde berkemah di luar bersama Lincoln. Mereka memberi Clyde banyak peralatan dan persediaan modern untuk digunakan. Terungkap dalam episode yang sama bahwa Howard dan Harold pernah melakukan safari. Di sana, mereka berkemah di tenda mewah dengan berandanya sendiri. Dalam episode "The Waiting Game", Howard dan Harold membuat Clyde mengenakan jas hazmat ke pesta limbah Chandler. Setelah Clyde jatuh dari wahana Terowongan Cinta di episode "A Fair to Remember", manajer karnaval meminta "orang tua dari anak lelaki yang basah" (Clyde) untuk datang menjemputnya. Howard dan Harold tidak membuat penampilan fisik, tetapi baris ini secara tidak langsung merujuk mereka. Dalam episode "April Fools Rules", Clyde mengatakan pada Lincoln bahwa ia dan para ayah harus menjaga kucing mereka Cleopawtra di dalam peti ketika ia "bersemangat". Sepeda tandem Howard dan Harold muncul di episode "Butterfly Effect", meskipun tidak ada ayah yang terlihat dalam episode tersebut. Rumah dan kursi mereka sekali lagi muncul tanpa mereka di episode "One Flu Over the Loud House". Musim 2 200px|left|thumb|Howard, dan Harold bersiap untuk anak kucing lain. Harold muncul dalam dua dari tiga episode pertama di Musim 2. Dia hadir untuk episode spesial liburan dari serial "11 Louds a Leapin'". "Baby Steps" adalah episode lain yang berfokus pada mereka. Di dalamnya, Clyde berpikir dia dan Howard akan memiliki anak lagi. Akhirnya menjadi kesalahpahaman dan mereka benar-benar mendapatkan anak kucing lain untuknya. Di akhir episode, Howard dan Harold memutuskan untuk pergi bersama saat mereka membiarkan Clyde melatih keterampilan kakaknya. Dalam episode "The Whole Picture", terungkap bahwa Howard dan Harold mendukung semua foto masa kecil Clyde dengan penyimpanan awan daring mereka. Clyde juga menyebutkan bahwa ia dan para ayah mengadakan sesi akting setiap hari Jumat. Dalam episode "Cheater by the Dozen", Clyde mengatakan bahwa ia tidak diizinkan menonton film berperingkat-R, lebih lanjut menunjukkan bagaimana ayah-ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti bayi. Meskipun episode kebanyakan terjadi di rumah McBride dan sepeda tandem ayah terlihat, mereka tidak muncul secara fisik sama sekali. 200px|thumb|Harold dan Clyde menyelam scuba. Dalam episode "Kick the Bucket List", Howard dan Harold mengejutkan Clyde dengan pergi berlibur delapan hari di Hawaii. Mereka naik pesawat, mengunjungi gunung berapi, berlayar, dan berenang di lautan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Clyde mencoba untuk memangkas daftar kegiatan yang dia rencanakan dengan Lincoln selama liburan musim semi. Ini membuatnya terganggu, jadi Howard dan Harold harus terus menyelamatkannya dari bahaya yang tidak dia sadari: mereka menariknya menjauh dari lava ketika mengunjungi gunung berapi, menangkapnya ketika dia hampir jatuh ke laut dalam perjalanan berlayar mereka, dan mengambil ikan dari kepalanya ketika mereka pergi berenang. 200px|thumb|Para ayah mengambil foto. Dalam episode "ARGGH! You for Real?", dia dan Howard menjadi khawatir tentang Clyde melemparkan semua barang-barangnya dan memanggil Lincoln untuk membantu mereka. Dalam episode "Health Kicked", Harold dan Howard ditampilkan untuk bersaing di Royal Woods Ultra Extreme Ninja Competition. Kemudian, mereka datang dengan menarik van mereka dengan tali. Dalam episode "Yes Man", dia terlihat di foto ketika Clyde memanggil Lincoln dengan laptop-nya. Dalam episode "Tricked!", Clyde menyebutkan bahwa jika permen dibawa ke Rumah McBride, para ayah akan mengunci dan hanya mengeluarkan sepotong kecil pada satu waktu. Dalam episode "Snow Way Down", Harold dan Howard adalah fokus utama dalam episode ini, di mana Lincoln menemukan seberapa protektif mereka. Musim 3 Dalam episode "Tripped!", disebutkan bahwa Clyde dan para ayah merawat hewan peliharaan keluarga. Dalam episode "White Hare", ia dan Howard disebutkan ketika Lincoln mengatakan kepada Clyde bahwa mereka adalah beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan seorang pria saja. Clyde lalu Lincoln dia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada ayahnya saat dia pertama kali menggunakan toilet umum. Dalam episode "Teachers' Union", Clyde menyebutkan kepada Pelatih Pacowski bahwa ia dan Howard menyatakan ada penutup untuk setiap toples. Dalam episode "Pasture Bedtime", Clyde menyebutkan bahwa Harold dan Howard memeriksa untuk memastikan bahwa menerapkan kembali semprotan serangganya. Dalam episode "What Wood Lincoln Do?", Harold dan Howard muncul dalam kilas balik ketika Clyde diangkat ke ambulans setelah mencoba mengembang balon sendiri. Dalam episode "Absent Minded", Clyde menyebutkan bahwa ia menukar quiche Harold atau Howard dengan piza sisa Rusty. Dalam episode "Game Boys", Clyde menyebutkan kepada Lincoln bahwa para ayah berpikir mereka perlu satu hari penuh untuk mencabut sepenuhnya. Dalam episode "Middle Men", Clyde menyebutkan bahwa ayahnya menonton acara TV polisi malam sebelumnya. Dalam episode "Cooked!", dia, suami dan putranya sedang makan di Lynn's Table menjelang akhir episode. Lainnya Harold dan Howard disebutkan dalam kompilasi pendek "The Many Sides of Clyde McBride." Dalam siaran langsung tahun 2016 dari halaman Facebook Nickelodeon Animation Studio, Miguel Puga menggambar para Ayah. Mereka juga digambar oleh Chris Savino dalam siaran langsung dari Februari 2017. Howard dan Harold disebutkan oleh Lincoln dalam sebuah video animasi Facebook Live pada Oktober 2017, ketika ia berbicara dengan Clyde dan mengatakan "Katakan hai pada ayahmu untukku!" Penampilan Harold adalah pria bulat, dengan kulit gelap dan rambut hitam. Rambutnya tampak menipis dan sangat pendek dibandingkan dengan tinggi dan rambut Howard. Dia mengenakan rompi sweter biru/teal, dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam, dan kemeja biru muda di bawahnya. Dia juga memakai celana jins dan sepatu coklat. Dalam siaran langsung dari Nickelodeon pada Februari 2017, Chris Savino menggambar desain asli ayah. Harold terbukti botak dan tidak memiliki garis dagu, tetapi sebaliknya, fitur-fiturnya identik. Penampilan Episode Pendek * "Clyde and His Dads" Musim 1 * "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja" (disebutkan) * "Overnight Success" * "Hand-Me-Downer" (disebutkan) * "The Green House" (disebutkan) * "Attention Deficit" * "April Fools Rules" (disebutkan) * "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" (disebutkan) * "Roughin' It" (penampilan cameo) * "The Waiting Game" (disebutkan) * "A Fair to Remember" (secara tidak langsung disebutkan) Musim 2 * "11 Louds a Leapin'" * "Baby Steps" * "The Whole Picture" (disebutkan) * "Kick the Bucket List" * "ARGGH! You for Real?" * "Health Kicked" * "Yes Man" (digambarkan) * "Tricked!" (disebutkan) * "Snow Way Down" Musim 3 * "Tripped!" (disebutkan) * "White Hare" (disebutkan) * "Teachers' Union" (disebutkan) * "Pasture Bedtime" (disebutkan) * "What Wood Lincoln Do?" (penampilan cameo) * "Absent Minded" (disebutkan) * "Game Boys" (disebutkan) * "Middle Men" (disebutkan) * "Antiqued Off" (disebutkan) * "Cooked!" (penampilan cameo) Musim 4 * "Rocket Men" * "Last Loud on Earth" (disebutkan) Trivia * Warna dan gaya pakaian yang dikenakan orangtua Loud dan McBride saling berhubungan. Harold dan Lynn Sr. keduanya memakai sweter dan sepatu cokelat, dan keduanya memiliki rambut yang mulai menipis. * Setiap kali akun media sosial Loud House menyebut Howard dan Harold sebagai ayah Clyde, "Ayah" dikapitalisasi sebagai kata benda yang tepat. * Tidak diketahui apakah nama keluarganya sebenarnya adalah McBride sebelum dia menikah. * Entah Howard atau Harold pasti seorang profesional medis di beberapa titik atau setidaknya menempuh pendidikan kedokteran. Disebutkan bahwa mereka memberikan Lincoln dan Clyde vaksinasi mereka dalam episode "Attention Deficit", sehingga mereka harus memiliki akses yang mudah ke peralatan medis, dan lisensi untuk mengelola obat semacam itu. * Howard hanya memanggilnya Harold daripada Hare-Bear sekali, selama adegan singkat di episode "Attention Deficit", ketika Howard benar-benar stres. * Sama halnya dengan Lincoln, ketika Harold mengatakan sesuatu dengan keras, dia menoleh ke belakang sehingga hanya hidung dan mulutnya yang ditampilkan. * Harold adalah satu-satunya karakter pendukung di Musim 3 yang tidak berbicara. * Karena dia diisi suaranya oleh orang yang sama di alih suara Amerika Latin, suaranya berubah di Musim 2. * Nama Polandia-nya adalah Hubert Młodowski. en:Harold McBride es:Harold McBride pl:Hubert Młodowski pt-br:Harold McBride ru:Гарольд Макбрайд tl:Harold McBride Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Karakter Pendukung Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Dewasa Kategori:Keluarga McBride Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Orang Tua